


Dommed by Bluey's Mom

by bignastyshrek



Category: Bluey (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: F/M, MILFs, mdlb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23428798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bignastyshrek/pseuds/bignastyshrek
Summary: Bignastyshrek, the dimensional traveler, takes a visit to see Bluey's mom in the middle of a barbecue. While there, Bignastyshrek decides to give her a wonderful gift: Himself. She pretends to be his mommy dom that night, and they have a fun night together. Contains Mommy Dom Little Boy and MILfs, rated E for sex.
Kudos: 1





	Dommed by Bluey's Mom

Bignastyshrek the dimensional traveler was bored again. He finished all his business as the mayor of a waifu town, leaving him with lots of free time and no idea how to spend it.

“Oh, well…” He says to himself as he looks through his phone, seeing his contacts Bandit and Chilli Heeler. “I wonder what they’re up to today. I might should pop by and say hello to them.” Closing his phone and whipping out his dimensional scissors, he prepares to make a portal to this version of Australia that is only populated by anthropomorphic animals. After opening the portal, he walks through it and sees himself in the backyard of the Heeler residence. It appears that the Heelers are throwing a barbecue for the neighborhood! Upon appearing in their backyard, he is first spotted by Bluey and the other kids, who are playing with toy swords.

“It’s an intruder!” Bluey shouts, running over to Bignastyshrek with a sword raised above her head. The rest of the kids notice Bignastyshrek as well, and start rushing at him, assuming he’s a burglar. The human sees the kids and cowers back, afraid he’s about to meet his end to the hands of these angry puppies.

“Whoa whoa whoa!” Chilli shouts, quickly getting between the kids and Bignastyshrek. “He’s not an intruder or monster, he’s a friend of mine and Bandit’s!” At this point, everyone in the backyard is looking at the scuffle.

“But he’s all weird looking! He doesn’t even have a tail!” A small dog named Bingo adds, pointing at him.

“Well, he’s American.” Chilli continues, defending her friend. “Do all Americans look like that, Bignastyshrek?” She turns to the human and he nods.

“Yes they do, Chilli.” As he says that, the kids all nod in understanding, and go back to playing. Bignastyshrek wipes his brow, then proceeds to converse with Chilli. “Thanks for saving my hide back there. If it weren’t for you, I’d have suffered a slow and painful death at the hands of numerous plastic swords.”

“Oh, don’t worry about it.” Chilli responds, introducing Bignastyshrek to the rest of the adults. “This is Bignastyshrek, a good friend of ours.” He smiles at the adults and waves, and they smile and wave back. A few moments later, the thick blue heeler daddy slaps his paw on Bignastyshrek’s shoulder, causing him to jump in arousal and fright.

“Weeeeeellll, look at the boy now.” Bandit smiles sensually while Bignastyshrek lets out a grimace, both of them remembering their last encounter.

“G-good evening, Bandit…” Bignastyshrek says nervously, sweating lightly and hoping he doesn’t want to hit him from behind again.

“I wonder what we could do tonight after the barbie?” Bandit smirks at the human, rubbing the hand down his back. “Maybe we could play some games…”

“Bandit, that’s enough.” Chilli says, wanting to protect her boy, or so she sees it.

“Aww, we were just having fun!”

“I know what you were doing. Why don’t you go play with the kids?” She continues, and Bandit sighs in defeat.

“Fiiiine…” He says rolling his eyes and winking at Bignastyshrek, causing him to shudder.

“Anyway, how are the kids, Chilli?” Bignastyshrek asks, shrugging off the encounter with Bandit.

“Oh, they’re fine.” She smiles. “I do sometimes wish I had a boy, though.”

“Well, I’m sorry to hear that, Chilli.” Upon hearing that, though, he does get an idea. “Actually, Chilli, see me after the barbecue. I have a special gift for you.” He whispers in her ear like the Ying Yang Twins, causing her to smile and nod in agreement. “Anyway, why don’t we just enjoy the barbecue for now?” He smiles and grabs a hot dog, ready to eat.

A few hours later, everyone continues to enjoy the barbecue. Bignastyshrek exchanges a few pleasantries with the other parents, happy to have them as new friends. Of course, nobody says a word about Bignastyshrek’s previous encounter with Bluey’s parents. After a few hours of mingling and having fun, the sky begins to darken and the other families begin to leave, leaving just Bluey’s family at their house.

“Well, that was certainly quite fun. I’m glad you showed up, Bignastyshrek.” Chilli smiles at the human, causing him to smile as well.

“Well, I was just in the neighborhood, I guess you could say.” He shrugs. “Anyway, the special gift I was telling you about.”

“Yeah?” Chilli smiles in anticipation, wagging her tail in happiness.

“I just wanted to say… maybe just for tonight, you can be my mommy. Have you heard of MDLB?” He asks, his face blushing slightly, causing her to nod in the affirmative. “Maybe we could do something like that tonight. I’ll be your little son…”

“Aww, that’s so sweet of you!” She smiles and hugs him quickly, before letting go. “But first we’ll need to distract Bandit and the kids. And I know just how to do it. Hey, Bandit.” Chilli calls, and he looks over at her. “Why don’t you take Bingo and Bluey to the toy store?”

“Toy store!” Bluey shouts out, quite excited.

“What! Why do I have to take them to the toy store?” Bandit asks, confused.

“Toy store! Toy store!” Bingo chants repeatedly, having already mentally checked in to the toy store. Eventually, Bandit gives in.

“Fine, I’ll take you kiddies to the toy store. But next time it’s your mother’s turn.” Bandit says to the mom and son, rather upset that he won’t get to participate on the fun they’ll be having. With that, he buckles the kids into their car seats and drives off.

“That should buy us a few hours. I knew those kids couldn’t resist the toy store, so we’ll make Bandit take them.” They both giggle, and later the two of them walk into the house, ready to have some fun.

“So what should we do first?” The clueless human asks a lustful Chilli, who is taking some honey from a kitchen shelf. “And what are you doing with that honey?”

“Well, I was thinking I could put it on my nipples and watch you lick it off.” She giggles and walks into the bedroom, where the human follows. Chilli then begins rubbing her breasts, causing them to expand as if they were magic.

“Sounds like a plan, Chilli. And please, I’d really quite like it if you use a more motherly tone of voice. I’d like that a lot.” He says, just wanting to be his mommy’s little plaything.

“Aww…” Chilli chuckled to herself as she slid a paw across her large milky breasts. "Does my little boy like being talked to like this? If he's good I might just give him a kiss... Mwah~" She continues, blowing a kiss to Bignastyshrek, causing him to harden at her sultry and motherly tone of voice.

“Yes! Please, keep talking like that!” Bignastyshrek begs, taking his ahegao hoodie and shirt off in her bedroom, then drops his pants.

“Ah ah ah!” Chilli smiles, booping her new son on the nose, causing him to blush. “You won’t be having any of my tasty milk and honey until you make my bed. In the meantime, I’ll start the bath. You may join me after you’ve made the bed.”

“Oh, fine…” He says in relent, while Chilli walks into her bathroom and starts the water. Bignastyshrek starts by pulling the sheets up on Chilli’s bed, then the comforter and all the other parts of the bed that he doesn’t know. Finally, he lays the pillows on top, finishing the bed in a beautiful arrangement. “Chilli?” He calls out, looking for the bathtub. “I’ve made the bed.” Just as he says that, he walks into a room, where the beautiful naked dog mom is sitting and relaxing in a bathtub.

“Aww, there’s my beautiful little son.” She smiles and pats a seat next to her in the tub, signaling for him to sit down. He quickly takes off his remaining clothes and joins her, where she wraps a soft arm around him. “This feels so nice… just sitting at home, bathing with my adorable son… Mwah!” She smiles and kisses his forehead, causing him to blush very deeply.

“Mommy…” He mutters, crying tears of joy due to the very sweet and comfortable situation he’s in, wrapping both of his arms around her. Of course, Chilli squees in delight at being called mommy and at the hug.

“Son…” She starts tearing up in delight as well, before the two of them notice their lips drawing closer. They both are crying in pleasure as the human’s lips connect with the dog’s, the two of them wrapping their arms around each other in a warm embrace. Eventually the human pushes his tongue into the dog’s mouth, and their tongues begin swirling in each other’s mouths. Further, Chilli notices the human’s throbbing erection and begins rubbing it in the kiss, causing him to moan. She takes note of his weakness and forces her tongue on his, easily overpowering him, and causing him to back away from the kiss, breathing heavily.

“Wow…” He says, blushing with his arms still around Chilli. “You really know how to please a man.”

“Aww, well I’m here to please.” She smiles, rubbing his back and head. “In fact, I think there’s something I have that you want…” With that, she takes out the jar of honey and begins spreading it on her hardened nipples, milk already dribbling from them. Of course, Bignastyshrek takes the hint and puts his mouth on them, suckling her honey and breast milk, causing her to moan in pleasure. He swirls his tongue around her nipples, licking the tips which makes her go crazy. “Oh, my little boy is drinking mommy’s milk… you can have as much as you want, of course…” And he certainly does drink lots of it. By the time he’s finished, his belly is slightly bloated. “Mmm, someone was thirsty…” She smiles and rubs his belly, causing him to moan lightly.

“How did you have so much milk?” He asks, holding Chilli’s paw and nuzzling her cheek. “And why did I have to make the bed beforehand?”

“Well, the kids don’t ever need to drink mommy’s milk anymore, so I’ve stored up a good bit of milk. It does feel good when you drink it, though.” She smiles and steps out of the tub, and Bignastyshrek follows, both of them grabbing a towel to dry off, while on their way to the parent’s bedroom. “Do you know why I told you to make the bed?” She asks, smiling devilishly.

“No, why did I have to make the bed?” The human asks.

“Because if you didn’t make it, we wouldn’t be able to have fun messing it up!” She giggles and jumps on the bed, shaking her butt and tail, her face blushing lewdly. “Come on, my sweet little son. I want you to… do me doggy style.”

“But… won’t Bandit be upset with me? I mean, he’s not here to join in on the fun. Besides, he might not want me to have sex with his wife.” Bignastyshrek blushes, but Chilli just giggles.

“Oh, you silly boy. Why don’t I put it like this? You can be Bandit’s… wife’s boyfriend.” She responds, but that just gives him more questions.

“And Bandit will be okay with this?”

“Of course he will. Besides, plenty of thirsty boys want to have sex with him, and he’s okay with that. He tends to not be bothered by things like that.”

“Well, if you’re sure.” Bignastyshrek sighs, then approaches Chilli from behind.

“I am sure. Now please… take me.” Chilli says, just waiting to be rawed from behind. Bignastyshrek then decides to indulge her pleasures, beginning to insert his cock into her butt, causing her to moan loudly. “Oh, son! You’re so warm inside me!” She moans, her face blushing lewdly as Bignastyshrek starts humping in and out of her warm ass.

“I just hope I’m enough to please you…” He says, feeling unsure of himself.

“Oh p-please…” She moans. “Keep going…” The human sees that as an affirmative and keeps going, slapping her huge doggy butt while humping her, causing her to yelp sexually. “Oh, naughty boy! I love it!” She moans loudly, and both of them continue to do it.

“Chilli… I think I’m gonna cum!” The human says, grabbing her ass with both hands.

“Please… cum inside me!” She continues, and the human does so. His warm load begins to fill her ass, causing her to collapse in the bedsheets, breathing heavily. However, some cum leaks out onto the bed, causing Bignastyshrek to feel scared.

“Umm, Chilli? I think I stained the bed… Sorry.” He says insecurely, but she just laughs and gets out of the bed.

“Oh, don’t worry about it, you silly boy.” She smiles and ruffles his hair. “That’s why I had you make the bed, so we could mess it up. Besides.” She gets close to him and whispers in his ear. “We can just make Bandit clean it up.” Both of them giggle, before they go to clean themselves up and put on pajamas, ending up in her bed again.

“Umm, Chilli?” Bignastyshrek asks, laying his head on her breasts.

“What is it, my son?” She asks, wrapping an arm around him and ruffling his hair.

“Thanks for being my mommy tonight. It was quite fun.” He says, snuggling his back up to her and making himself comfy. She just chuckles and hugs him warmly, rubbing his milk-filled belly.

“I think you also deserve a thank you.” She smiles and kisses the back of his head. “Thanks for being my son tonight. Maybe we can do this again sometime. We could go to the beach, maybe do something else like go out to eat.” She smiles and lays her head on top of his, holding the little human lovingly in her arms as the big spoon. The two of them snuggle up as spoons for a little while before the human changes positions, nestling his head between Chilli’s large and pillowy breasts while facing her. She giggles and hugs him again, rubbing his back and the back of his head in the hug, causing him to moan lightly.

“Mmm…” He moans in pleasure, loving having his head and back rubbed. Chilli just continues to caress him, kissing his forehead and eventually humming a sweet lullaby to help make his night of sleep as pleasurable as possible. Once she knows he’s finally asleep, she smiles and loosens her hug on him, now deciding to whisper sweet nothings into his ear, knowing that a part of him is still listening.

“My sweet little human…” She begins to whisper, seeing him smile in his sleep. “Everything about you is amazing. You’re handsome, and you’re snuggly, and you’re really good at parties.” She giggles lightly and rubs his head again. “I guess what I’m trying to say is… I love you.” She smiles and kisses his forehead again, and begins to drift off to sleep. However, her sweet dreams are interrupted by Bandit opening the house’s front door.

“Okay, we’re finally done at the toy store.” He grunts, taking the kids to their beds and tucking them in, before entering his and Chilli’s room, taken aback at the foolish human snuggling with his wife.

“Shh… Not too loud. The sweet boy is asleep.” She smiles and holds him close to her, and Bandit smiles as well.

“Next time it’ll be my turn with him.” He says, upset that his wife got to have all the fun.

“Oh, of course you can have him next time, Bandit.” She chuckles as Bandit enters the bed on the other side of Bignastyshrek, both holding their son/sex partner close. The family is now ready to sleep, having a new addition to their family in the same bed as the parents.


End file.
